<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off-Balance by QueenBoudicca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514815">Off-Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicca/pseuds/QueenBoudicca'>QueenBoudicca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicca/pseuds/QueenBoudicca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night by the fire before a grand adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off-Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting underneath the stars of Arda, your legs swinging over the boulder’s edge. A contented smile was resting on your lips at the wonder in how your life had changed - An unknown admirer near.</p><p>“What delights you so wildly as to  appear as Yevanna come to life?” Kili inquired flirtatiously.</p><p>“I’ve waited all my life for an adventure.” Eye sparkling with joy, whether it was you or the fire, Kili felt warmth as though the sun had come to rest.</p><p>“We’re sitting on a rock in the cold.” Kili teased, his wolfish grin sliding through, gesturing to the desolate landscape of the mountainside.</p><p>“To you, perhaps. To me, we’re sitting on the edge of it all. The stars are shining, the fire is warm, and some night will be hard to be assured. But now, it’s perfect.” That tingle in your cheeks when your excitement is too high for your body to regulate.</p><p>Turning to stare into warm brown eyes, opportunity drawing you in like freshly tilled earth. The tension building, gripping your hands to your pant legs to stymie the urge to touch him. A twitch of your head signaling your interest.</p><p>Kili sparked leaning forward, lips softly pressing together in a tender moment, “Now it’s perfect.” Kili conceded.</p><p>“hmm, agreed,” Leaning forward again, capturing his lips in a moment of adrenaline. Yout palms pressed against his leather-clad shoulders.</p><p>Kili, tipping back off-balanced for a moment, his leg flying off to counterbalance. Laughing into the kiss. </p><p>He cupped your head a hand sliding to the small of your back, drawing soft circles. Your head was tilting backward to gain more leverage. That mouth that made quips like lighting had more talent closed—what a time to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>